


After The Snap

by Azulastalker



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulastalker/pseuds/Azulastalker
Summary: Eliot, Parker, and Hardison were in New York during the events of Avengers: Infinity War and this is what happens to them after Thanos' snap.Pure angst and heartbreak. Read if you're ready to cry.





	After The Snap

Eliot, Parker, and Hardison sat in a cafe in New York City. They’d been in the area for a job when an alien spaceship with a few aliens onboard had appeared. Parker and Hardison had gotten people out of their cars or homes and to safety while Eliot helped and scoped out the area, ready to beat up some aliens. It wasn’t long before Iron Man, the Hulk, Doctor Strange, and Wong showed up and took care of it. Eliot was sad he didn’t get to punch an alien, but knew that it’d be taken care of.

Everyone was safe now and it had been a few hours since the aliens had left in their ship with plenty of Avengers in tow. The cafe owner was breaking off the few pieces of glass left on what used to be the big glass window in the front of the store. People milled about, barely sipping coffee with their eyes glued to the news, which just kept showing the same fight clips over and over again from earlier. Hardison was on his own device, trying to figure out what was going on.

“So? What was that?” Eliot asked. He sipped his coffee.

“I’m not sure. They mentioned needing Doctor Strange and working for a guy named Thanos, but I’m turning up nothing on any ‘Thanos’. Not even in old SHIELD records.” He answered. His fingers flew over the keys, trying to find some information.

“We need to know if there’s a chance these people are still in danger.” Eliot said.

“I know-”

“Doctor Strange has that time thingy, doesn’t he?” Parker cut Hardison off. He nodded. “What if this Thanos wants to reverse time or something? Change the past?”

“Not much we can do about that.” Eliot said.

Hardison’s device went off in his hands. He pushed a few buttons.

“Looks like some activity near Wakanda. Alien activity.” He glanced at Eliot and Parker.

“It’s not done yet.” Eliot stood up and threw out his coffee. “We should go.”

“Should we call Nate and Sophie?” Parker said. She was gripping the edges of the table particularly hard. “Do you think they’ll be okay?”

Eliot walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “They’ll be fine. We have to make sure nothing else bad happens here.”

A long screech and a crash came from outside. The Leverage team looked outside to see a car had hit a car parked on the side of the road. People ran over, but no body was removed. Another crash down the other side of the street cause the team to whip their heads around.

“Too late.” Hardison said.

They all ran outside as more cars just stopped with no people in them.

“What’s going on?” Eliot said.

A man walked closer to them on the sidewalk, screaming and staring at his hands. His fingers were turning into dust and flowing away. In a minute, his whole body was gone. More people started to turn into dust.

“They’re just disappearing. What’s happening?” Parker said.

They all whipped their heads back and forth, watching all kinds of people around them disappear. Hardison took out his device again, trying to access some kind of footage of Wakanda to see what was happening there. His finger went to hit the “n” key and he missed. Or he didn’t. His fingertip just wasn’t there any more. He started to breathe heavily as he watched his hand disappear.

“Parker.” He rasped out. “Pa-parker.”

Parker looked over at her boyfriend and saw his hand disappear up to his elbow.

“Hardison!” She yelled and grabbed him as he fell backwards.

He looked up at her, hyperventilating through his nostrils. His other hand grabbed her and she felt that too turn into dust. Parker gripped him harder.

“No, Hardison, you can’t! You can’t go!” She cried. Eliot stood above them, helpless. “You can’t, I won’t let you.” Parker held on even as his face started to turn to dust. “No, Hardison! I love you, please!”

Hardison looked at her with teary eyes. “I love you too, Par-”

He disappeared into dust in her arms. Parker cried out and hugged herself tightly. Trying to hold onto some part of Hardison. Eliot hugged her from behind as she rocked back and forth, crying. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his own tears.

“Hardison!” Parker cried. She looked at the spot that once held her boyfriend. She grabbed Eliot’s arm around her. “We have to call Nate and Sophie. We need to make sure they’re okay.”

She felt Eliot’s grip on her lessen and she assumed he was standing up to make the call or fix Hardison or something. But when she looked up, he was gone. She looked furiously up and down the street, but found no trace of him.

“No!!” She cried out again. She sobbed as she looked up and down the street, looking for a trace of her Leverage family.

She was alone. Again.


End file.
